


My Tourniquet

by Arithese



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Exhaustion, For a few months, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Self-Doubt, Temporary Character Death, Wally West is The Flash, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: When Barry seemingly dies protecting the earth, Wally must take on the mantel of 'The Flash' at the age of 16. Shielding and keeping himself from his old life to take the place of his uncle, the 'real' Flash, eventually starts to take its toll. And it's up to the team and the league to help him get back on his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: Due to my inability to kill off characters I love, I can guarantee that Barry isn't dead. But the world thinks he is.

Wally was getting faster.

Something Barry bluntly noticed on one of their usual patrols. He didn't have to hold back as much as he used to do, Wally could keep up with him for longer periods of times without having to stop to catch his breath, he was generally getting faster and more in touch with his powers.

Barry skidded to a halt, stopping somewhere outside of Central City without any civilians around them. "You're getting faster" he stated.

Wally stared at him with a confused look. "I am?" There was hope in there as well, some sort of pride that the Flash, his uncle, would say that. It wasn't a big secret that Wally wasn't too confident with his powers, just because his powers weren't as 'good' as his uncle's. And Barry had always stated that he was still developing.

Barry grins at the comment. "You know, one day you might even be faster than me" He adds and Wally scoffs.

"You always said that"

And it was true, back when Wally had just gotten his powers, and had noticed how much slower he was compared to his uncle, he was very disappointed to say the least. And even to this day he still wasn't fully able to vibrate his molecules through solid objects, or run as fast. But Barry had always been there to encourage him, convince him that he'd get better.

And tell him that we was still developing.

"And I mean it, look kid.." Barry says, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. By now, the young ginger was even catching up to his uncle regarding height. "One day I won't be able to be the Flash anymore"

Immediately Wally flinches at the mention, recoiling from his mentor's touch but Barry tightened his grip on his nephew.

"I know you don't like to hear it" Barry whispers, sadness hidden behind his cowl. "But one day I won't be here. Either retired or a mission gone wrong; which isn't a strange thought"

Barry didn't even need to mention something, or give an example because they both knew too well the dangers that came with the job. They had both been injured too many times not to know, come close to death too many times to know that death was always lurking, ready to take them.

"12 years ago I took the cowl from Jay, and one day you will do so as well. Carry on the Flash legacy." Barry puts a hand on Wally's chest, staring at his nephew and wishing that he could just take off the cowl. "I won't never truly leave, I'm always here. I'm not even sure if I'm the one to leave you. God forbid you from going first, but it could"

Wally wrenches out a laugh but failed to hide his distress fully. "I know all of this Flash, I just.. don't want to think about it now okay?"

Barry nods, smiling and pulling his nephew into a tight hug.

"I know you are afraid of losing me, or anyone" Barry tightens the hug at the mention, knowing full well that this was still a touchy subject. "But I will do everything I can to stay with you, and save the ones important to us"

25th October, 2011. 19:32

"And you did" A soft voice croaks out, tears silently streaming down his face.

Wally traces a finger over the picture in his hand. Just him and his uncle, together and smiling. Alive. And that was only 1 month ago, one month since the picture was taken. Involuntarily a sob escapes his throat and he whimpers pitifully, putting a hand on his heart and gripping at the material covering his body.

"Why are you hurting me?!" Wally mumbles, rubbing his chest. 'I won't never truly leave, I'm always here' He had said, and it was so cheesy, so standard to say that loved ones never truly left, and they'd always be in one's heart.

But it was true; and right now his uncle was hurting him, tearing his heart to pieces from the inside.

"Wally?"

The ginger hangs his head, dropping the arm that was holding the picture and placing it on the desk next to him.

"How you doing?" Dick asks in a soft voice, cautiously walking up to Wally.

"Just fine" But his voice betrayed him, cracking mid-sentence like he was still in the midst of his puberty. Like his voice was still starting to crack altogether. Like he was still a kid.

"I can see you're not Wally" Dick responds, still speaking softly and Wally slowly turns around. Their eyes lock for a second before both of them lower their gazes. Wally eyed painfully at the costume his best friend was wearing; Robin. The suit had been upgraded throughout the years, redesigned slightly.

But he was still Robin, the Boy Wonder. And the only thing that had changed in this room was the lack of yellow. Kid flash was gone, in front of Robin now stood the Flash.

"Wally, bats said you don't have to do this. The league can help with protecting Central City, heck, we could help out" Dick exclaims, but Wally just sits down on the table, his ginger hair falling down to shield his eyes from Dick.

"I know how to protect it."

"But you don't have to, not alone at least" Dick ushers and Wally snaps his head up.

"What if Batman died?"

Dick winces at the mention, but Wally pushes back the regret he feels with the comment, too wrapped up in his own problems. "You would do the same Dick, carry on his legacy. Because Gotham needs Batman. Just like Central City needs the Flash"

At this Dick narrows his eyes slightly, hearing the bit in Wally's voice, but he knew that Wally was just heartbroken because of Barry's death, and exhausted beyond belief.

The ginger sighs, rubbing his eyes to remove any evidence from his breakdown just minutes ago. Then, without saying anything, he pulls the cowl over his head. The cowl feels weird, even after trying it on several times before today.

"You can't help out forever, Central needs Flash. The real one, or a copy" He says, taking a deep breath "Sorry Rob" He whispers softly before brushing past his best friend, ex-team member, and enters the zeta tube leading to the watchtower.

"Recognised Flash 04"

And Dick is left alone, standing in the opening of Wally's room at mount justice. Posters were ripped, glass was smashed, flash action figures were broken; his room was generally a mess.

Just like Wally.

YJ

21th October, 2011. 23:02

4 days ago.

"Recognised Superman 01, Batman 02, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13"

Later he would realise that the question was already answered before he even asked, before he even saw the ones that the voice announced, later his mind would be rational enough again to know that it was clear what had happened, out of denial, and his positive mindset. Maybe not the exact details, but he could've known.

"Batman?" Dick questions with a raised eyebrow, pausing the game they were both playing. Both teens turned around with a questionable look on his face.

Batman wasn't even glaring at this point, instead, a distressed look was on his face. Superman's face was filled with sadness and sorrow, and he stood awkwardly in the back, and Green Arrow was now slowly peeling off his mask to reveal his bloodshot eyes, while Dinah's were already brimmed with tears.

"Wally" The latter says, her voice heavy from the sobs that were trying to escape. Slowly Wally looked up, climbing over the back of the couch to walk up to the four heroes.

"Where's Flash?" He asks, his voice soft. "Where's Uncle Barry?"

He was met by silence, and immediately he understood. Understood what had happened, what his Uncle had meant all these months ago.

"No.." He whispers, staggering back a few steps, his knees buckling. A strong hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't notice it, didn't shrug it off or even react to it. "Tell me he's home.. Med-bay.. kidnapped... anything" Wally begs, tears jumping in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Wally" Batman says, taking a few steps forwards to consult Wally but the ginger takes a step back.

"No"

"He didn't make it Wally, he saved us" Whether Wally heard what Superman said was unknown at the moment, because before he could fully finish his sentence a voice instead interrupted them.

"Recognised Kid Flash B03"

Immediately Dick runs after his best friend but Batman blocks his way, putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, something he initially wanted to do with the ginger.

"Clark, where did he go?" Batman asks, eyes narrowed and lightly squeezing Dick's shoulder as some kind of reassurance. But to Dick it felt like keeping him in place, keeping him from going after his best friend.

"Central City" Clark eventually answers as he nears the zeta tubes, and Batman narrows his eyes at the mention of Barry's and Wally's hometown.

"He's going to his aunt's house, let him be for now" Batman orders the rest and they all nod, all too shell-shocked to really argue with the dark knight.

"I'm going to find the rest of the team" Dinah eventually whispers, taking Ollie's hand and forcing him to walk with her, taking upon the task of informing the team that one of their heroes had fallen in battle; died. A hero that was close to them, to their teammate, cared for them, laughed with them.

But she couldn't do it alone.

Once Ollie and Dinah were gone, Superman makes eye contact with Batman for a second before entering the zeta tubes himself, the voice announcing his department. Dick watched silently, almost frozen in place, unable to say anything.

"Dick" Batman says when they were alone in the main area of the cave. That was the last thing the boy wonder needed, and tears started to stream down his face

Silently Batman kneeled, pulling Dick into a tight hug. And the boy wonder broke down completely, sobbing into the Batman costume, fisting a handful of the black cape. Bruce pulled down his cowl, vaguely realising that Dick wasn't wearing his sunglasses in the first place, and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"It's n-not fair" Dick hiccupped, choking on his own sobs, and Bruce nodded sadly, no explanation needed. Dick knew how much Barry meant to his best friend but Barry was dear to Dick as well. He thought of him as family, the father of his older brother. Barry had talked to him numerous times, comforted him when he was in a fight with Bruce.

But he also knew that he wasn't suffering the largest loss here.

Wally was.

Barry was probably the biggest, if not the only, reason Wally was the Wally they now knew. After they took him away from his parents, after being years too late, Barry was Wally's rock, he showed that he could trust again, he showed the fun in his life; fun he'd never known. And now it was gone.

Barry was gone.

"I know kiddo, I know" Bruce mutters, allowing Dick to sob his heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

29th October, 2011. 20:03

He was tired, exhausted. Yet, he didn't feel anything at the moment. He was running, running as fast as he could. He wasn't even aware of the few injuries that were on his body at the moment. He could only feel the wind whipping past his cowl and the anxiety trying to destroy him from the inside.

Slowly, for him at least, Central City came into view again and it took him a few seconds to reach his house. Without stopping he opened the door and quickly shut it once he was inside. Only then did he allow himself to stop. His legs were quivering beneath him and he slid down against the door.

"Honey?" A light voice called out and Wally looked up to see his aunt standing in the hallway, watching him with sorrowful eyes. "You're hurt!" She gasps, rushing towards her nephew.

"I'm okay, it's healing" Wally mumbles but allowing his aunt to look at all the scrapes and cuts that were on his body, cutting through his red suit. Iris scolds as Wally waves off his injuries like that and Wally immediately shuts his mouth.

"You may be but this needs stitches" Iris commands, already ready to leave but Wally reached out for her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Don't bother" Wally says with shaking head, getting to his feet once more. "I'll get patched up at the cave."

"You're leaving already?" Iris asks, unable to hide the desperate tone in her voice, and Wally nods.

"Artemis asked me to help her with chemistry" Wally elaborates, standing straight in front of his aunt. They lock eyes for a few second before Iris sighs in defeat.

"What are you doing to yourself Wally? You're stressing yourself out"

"I'm not…-" Wally starts to protest but Iris cuts him off by lifting his cowl off his face. Immediately messy ginger hair fell out of the tight cowl and deep bags revealed themselves under Wally's eyes.

Wally scowled at the worried look in her eyes, taking a step back until his back touched the door. He knew what was going on, and he knew that Iris knew how busy he suddenly was. He had more responsibilities, he had to be more serious, patrol more, even more than Barry himself because he didn't have a Kid Flash at his side.

"Get some sleep Wally, you can't keep this up" Iris whispers and Wally shakes his head.

"I promised Artemis, and I have work in two hours" He said before quickly wrapping his arms around his aunt. "I love you, but I gotta go" He said and quickly sped out of the door again before his aunt could say anything. Because he knew what she was going to say.

You don't have to take that job, I can work a bit more to finance all the costs, to cover the lack of income coming from Barry's side. Because he wasn't here anymore, which meant one less speedster mouth to fed, but more than half of the income gone. And what Iris earned wasn't enough.

So he had to, he had to help out his aunt.

And go to school, and go to the meetings with the justice league, and patrol the city every day. And it was exhausting him. A few months ago he'd been excited to be in the watchtower again, and now even talking with the justice league. but all he could think when he sat there was that he was in Barry's seat.

And how exhausted he was.

So he left before she could tell him the obvious, what he already knew. His mind swirled and his legs just ran, numb to everything else. He directly ran towards the next zeta tube, transporting himself to the cave.

"Recognised: Flash 04"

Ran through the mountain and his heart jumped slightly, even after all these days he wasn't used to hearing his name being called out. But granted, he hadn't been at mount justice that often after Barry had died. He mostly stayed in Central City or fulfilled his duty as the new Flash.

"Baywatch!" Artemis called out with a smirk on her face, immediately wrapping her arms around him. Wally smiled, wrapping his arms around Artemis' waist and pulling her close, foreheads touching.

"Hey babe" He teased and gave Artemis a quick peck on the lips.

"I saw you on the news, you took quite a beating" Artemis suddenly changed, breaking free from their embrace and checking him over. "These need stitches" She says after a few seconds and Wally sighs, reaching for her hand and squeezing it slowly.

"Figuring you knew I'm sure you set up the medbay already" Wally conducts with a grimace on his face but Artemis shakes her head.

"Library actually" Artemis smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards the room. Wally followed suit. "You should probably change out of your clothes first" The blonde archer pointed out and Wally grinned lazily before quickly, too quick for Artemis to process, changing back into his normal clothes.

Artemis didn't even bat an eye as Wally deliberately didn't put on his shirt, because it wasn't like she had never seen it before, and she knew that it was because of the stitches he'd need.

"We can do this another time" Artemis whispers as she takes a step forwards, putting a gentle hand on his face, finger brushing along the bags that were under his eyes. Wally sighs, turning his head away.

"I promised I'd help you. It's okay" Wally brushes her off, sitting down on the chair. Artemis sighs, knowing there was no way she could make Wally reconsider. He was too stubborn to do so, she had learned that one the hard way already.

"Stay still" Artemis orders and Wally nods, not even going to rub his victory in her face. So they stayed silent as Artemis starts to stitch Wally's back and stomach while Wally tries to explain the subject as thoroughly as he could, hoping his girlfriend would catch on quickly.

Even if he was fully willing to help her, he was still in a rush.

He had to work, go to a meeting in the morning just before going to school again.

And his eyes kept dropping as fatigue was getting to him, especially when Artemis sat down next to him to stitch up his shoulder.

YJ

29th October, 2011. 21:43

"He's not whelmed at all" Robin mutters, leaning in close and Artemis rolled her eyes, pushing Robin away with an angry scowl. "You of all people should know that he doesn't wake up easily" Robin teases at the worried look on Artemis' face.

"That doesn't give you the right to try his luck. Besides, I actually think you two have the most experience. You've been best friends since he was like what, fourteen?"

"Twelve actually, just after he became KF" Robin corrects her with a grin and Artemis scowls. He didn't even bother to defend himself against the claim, because it was true. They had numerous sleepovers when they were younger, and even now. Despite the large beds they possessed at the manor, they fell asleep in the same bed more than often.

Even despite that fact that Wally basically had his own bedroom at the manor. It wasn't weird for them to end up in the same bed, or sprawled on top of each other. They were best friends after all. Though he highly doubted that he would top Artemis with the 'experience', Wally's girlfriend for a whole year nonetheless.

"Same difference" She glances to the side, watching as Wally was asleep on her shoulder, unaware of Robin's teasing. She glares at the boy wonder again, and Rob cackles, checking the library before taking off his glasses.

Artemis doesn't even blink, already familiar with the fact that she knew who Robin really was.

At first she had been surprised of course, and kicked the crap out of him when she remembered all the pranks he had pulled on her at school without her knowing it was actually Robin and not just a rich kid who thought he was above everyone else. Not to mention the fact that Robin trusted her enough with his identity, and Batman's.

"You called his boss already?" Artemis changes the subject and Dick grins, putting his hand on his heart in mocking hurt.

"I'm hurt by the lack of faith" He cackles but nods in confirmation. "He could switch shifts with another employee, it's during a league meeting now instead but Batman said it was okay. It isn't an important one anyways"

Artemis frowns, pushing her fingers through Wally's red hair. "He's not going to be happy" She snorts and Dick shakes her head.

"He's overdoing himself" He states, eyeing at the obvious bags that were under his eyes. "Has he talked to you at all about y'know"

They both wince slightly but eventually Artemis shakes her head. "He hasn't, he's been too busy to accept that Barry isn't here anymore. I can see he's still hoping for him to come back, take back the mantle."

Dick sighs, sitting down on a chair as well. "We always talked about being in the Justice league y'know. Me, Wally and Roy. Bruce was reluctant, said I wasn't ready. And when I got older he explained how straining it was. A normal life, and being a superhero" Dick starts, looking away from Artemis.

"I didn't believe him, I was already his protegee back then, so how hard could it be?" Artemis watches him, a sad expression on her face. "I just accepted his explanation, never really understanding. But I do now." He slowly looks at Artemis again and the blonde archer feels her stomach sink.

At moments like these she remembers just how young Dick really was, just 15 years old. And already carrying such a burden. but he was just a kid, they all were. And now it was more obvious than ever how broken they really were beneath their masks, constant horror and pressure every day.

Artemis swallowed, she didn't know what to say. I mean, what could she even say? It was true what he said, he was telling the truth.

"Worst part is that he doesn't want to accept our money to help him out" Dick mumbles, snorting softly. "He has no idea that we already do, always have. Feeding two speedsters with 2 jobs? No way"

"Ollie mentioned that once but it makes sense. They do eat a lot" Artemis says. "Every time mom invites him for dinner he has to eat beforehand otherwise there wouldn't be enough"

Dick snickers at the statement. "Ollie made that mistake the first time me and Wally ate with Roy. Had no idea that his metabolism was that bad."

"He's an idiot" Artemis states with a smile on her face but it falters as Wally starts to move, slowly awakening.

"What time s'it?" He slurs, blinking viciously and rubbing his eyes.

"Bedtime" Dick whispers with a smirk before Artemis can reply, and she sends him a death glare before turning to Wally again, who in turn grumbles, placing his head on Artemis' shoulder again. Artemis laughs, pushing him off again gently.

"Let's get to your bedroom, you'll be more comfortable" She says, hauling him up. The ginger stumbles but complies as Artemis drags him out of the library.

"You won't make the bedroom" Dick calls after them, cackling as he puts on his glasses again, running after them.

As Dick predicted, they didn't make the bedroom, so they eventually put him on the couch in the living room where he peacefully slept, blanket on top of him and Artemis' legs being used as a pillow. Dick was sitting with his back leaning against the railing of the couch, legs lazily drawn up to his chest and his feet next to Wally's ankles.

He was small enough to fit on the couch along with Wally.

"We need to find a way to help him" Artemis mumbles, running her fingers through Wally's hair because she knew Wally liked it, it soothed him, and made him fall asleep if given the chance.

"How?" Dick asks, glancing at the sleeping form of his best friend. "He won't accept Barry's death, you know how much he relied on his uncle" Artemis averts her gaze at the mention of Barry. Because she was also mourning his death; she was sad that he was gone because he was like the father she never had.

He genuinely cared for her and offered a home whenever she needed one, and even when she didn't. She was always welcome in their home and so was her mother. He never judged her for her background, and in the last 10 months she had build up a true and tight relationship with Barry, she considered him family; someone she could go to in times of need.

But Wally… Barry saved him from his father, showed him how a real family could act. He trained him, helped him controlling his powers. Their bond was stronger than any other she had ever seen. He was the reason Wally was smiling again, and learned to live his life normal after his biological father..

"If I knew I would've helped him already" Artemis grumbles, more angry at herself than at Dick, and she knew he wouldn't take the insult as an insult. "He doesn't even feel like he's worthy to carry the Flash' mantle; he feels like a fraud"

"I would feel the same if I took over the mantle of Batman" Dick mutters, staring at his knees.

"Well you certainly wouldn't pass for Batman, not with your voice cracks"

A smile spreads on Dick's face, letting out a cackle at the comment. Artemis smiled as well, before turning to Wally again, Dick notices the concern in her eyes, dropping the smile as Artemis did the same.

"We'll figure this out Artemis, try to stay whelmed" Artemis scoffs mockingly, shaking her head. "I will call Iris to let her know he's staying at the cave for tonight"

Artemis just nods, ignoring Dick as he easily gets off the couch before walking off, leaving her alone with Wally.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd November, 2011. 19:27

"Isn't Wally here yet?" M'gann asks, looking hopefully at the Boy Wonder standing in the opening of the kitchen. The younger boy frowns behind his glasses but shakes his head with a sad expression on his face, allowing to let his guard down just slightly.

"There was an attack in Central City, he needed to go" Robin says with a pained voice and M'gann nods numbly, putting the last frying pan on the table. M'gann sighed softly, looking sadly at the food on the table, enough for 5 people and a speedster. She looks at the Boy Wonder with pleading eyes.

"Why can't we help him Robin?" M'gann asks and Robin sighs at the comment, walking up to his teammate and grabbing her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. M'gann looks up to him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"He doesn't want us to, he wants to prove himself as the Flash, he wants to show that he's capable of carrying the mantle" There was a hint of annoyance in Robin's voice because despite his answer he had wondered about this as well. He understood the reason, Batman rarely wanted help, he wanted to solve crimes himself, or with Robin.

And if he were in Wally's footsteps he would probably be the same, insisting to carry out his legacy and handling it alone and not accepting any help, but Wally was exhausting himself and the team was more than willing to help him out. He wanted to help his best friend, but he couldn't.

And it was driving him crazy.

"And Artemis?" M'gann asks, almost hopefully, which made it even harder for Robin to respond.

"Still in her room, she doesn't want to come out tonight, I'm sorry M'gann" Robin apologies, watching as the rest of the team silently appeared in the kitchen as well, the team, now only consisting of four people really. Even Roy hadn't visited in a long time because of Barry's disappearance.

They knew he took his dead and Wally's change hard. And with Artemis and Wally gone as well, only Conner and Kaldur would be joining them, were joining them. M'gann shakes her head at Robin's apology.

"Don't be, it's not your fault Robin. Flash's death hit her harder than it did for the rest of us" Robin winces at the comment, despite already being aware of this. While he had known Barry, and was quite close to him as well, it was Artemis who saw him as the father figure she never had.

Robin never did because he had Bruce.

And on top of that, Artemis has also lost Wally, who was literally one of the reasons she was this open lately. Robin, while Wally had been insanely important to his upbringing, had more people to rely on. Artemis has lost two of the most important people in his life. One of the few she was close with.

And yet, Wally took the hardest hit.

Robin didn't reply to the comment, for once not knowing how to respond and not feeling up to breaking the silence with his signature cackle. And it wasn't like Wally was here to crack a joke, or that anyone was feeling like joking right now, so he silently sat down on the table.

"It looks delicious M'gann, thank you" Kaldur breaks the ice as they sit down on the table but even mostly bubbly M'gann doesn't smile at the comment, uttering a simple thank you, genuine but riddled with sadness.

Sadness over the loss of their two teammates, who were both still alive but gone at the same time.

YJ

4rd November, 2011. 06:09

"Are you okay?" Dick asks softly, hesitantly touching Wally's hand with his own. Wally closes his eyes, wincing but he doesn't answer, not acknowledging the younger boy. "Do I need to call BC?"

Still, Wally doesn't answer, instead he turns his head away from the younger boy, hissing in pain as his wounds were pulled, stitches stretching and threatening to break through the skin that was now slowly healing. An IV with food flowing into his system to make sure he didn't pass out, and would heal.

His back laid bare to the room and Dick looked at the wounded body of his best friend, his immediate older brother. Wally laid on his stomach, medication not enough to enable him to lay on his wounded back right now. And it would only worsen the wounds anyways.

And he was still, so still.

Unlike a speedster who was always fidgeting, even if they were injured. Even back when Wally got injured badly, multiple times, he kept fidgeting, wanting to move. Because that's what speedsters did, move, they weren't still. They were constantly moving or trying to move.

But right now, Wally was anything but fidgeting, he wasn't moving at all.

His eyes stared at the white wall next to him, green eyes filled with sadness. And for once, Dick wished that sadness was because of Barry's death. How cruel it sounded, he wished Wally were sad about losing his uncle, his mentor, his father. Not this, this was worse than mourning a loved one.

"Wally" Dick tries again but Wally's only response was his muscles tightening ever so slightly. Muscles on his back stood rigid at Dick's mention of his name. "Wally it wasn't your fault" Dick continues. There was a short silence.

"But it was Dick, it was my fault" Wally whispers softly.

"No Wally, it wasn't" Dick insists, squeezing Wally's hand that lay on the side of the bed, bandages around his lower arm where one of the two bones had snapped, Dick hadn't even paid attention when Black Canary told him which one, or what the other injuries were.

Back then he only stayed with Wally as they cut away his Flash costume, ignored Roy threatening the other team members to get out, to leave Wally alone. Roy hadn't come back after that, but Dick hadn't paid attention to either of that, or BC listing his injuries after the doctors were done.

He could only focus on the tears unconsciously sliding down Wally's freckled face.

"I don't want to talk about it" Wally mumbles, shifting slightly again but stopping with a low hiss of pain.

"It isn't your fault" Dick whispers softly, trying to catch Wally's attention but the ginger doesn't respond.

"I want to be alone" He states bluntly, choking on a sob but trying to push it down, trying to hide his sadness, his guilt, from his best friend. Dick face falls, his blue eyes filling with sadness but he can't seem to say anything else. It would be no use either way, he knew how stubborn Wally could be.

He knew words wouldn't help Wally with what just happened. So he stood up and left Wally alone, like he had asked. But Dick knew that he didn't want to be alone right now, it was just that he didn't want Dick's company right now. Not necessarily right now. Right now he wanted one person.

He wanted uncle Barry.

4rt November, 2011. 07:13

"Sweetie?" Iris asks, nudging her nephew, son, softly to avoid causing him pain. The ginger blinks his eyes open, looking at the concerned eyes of his aunt, green eyes staring at him with tears.

"Mom" Wally mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut as pain shoots up his spine and Iris gasps at the pain her nephew seemed to be in, placing a soft hand on his injured back. Instead of causing further pain Wally seemed to melt under the touch, muscles relaxing and not tensing as much anymore.

Dick watched, not with jealousy but with pain in his heart.

Mom, Wally had said. And he knew Wally saw Iris as his mom, and Barry as his father but he had often voiced his struggles with calling them that. He was still afraid that they would reject him, like his biological parents had, or compare Iris and Barry to those monsters. But in times like these he didn't care, or didn't remind himself of that insecurity.

"Oh honey" She whispered softly, removing the hand and stroking her thumb along his cheek, hovering above the obvious bags under his eyes.

Dick winced again, they both hurt, both had lost someone close to them. But while Iris has lost her husband, Wally had lost his father. And while Iris had lost one of the persons she grew to love, and one of the persons who shaped her life, Wally had lost one of the only persons that he grew up with.

Shaped him into the man he was today.

Iris lost the man under the cowl, and was reminded every day that her husband wasn't there anymore when Wally took off his cowl, or put on the cowl. Wally was forced to wear his uncle's legacy, the heavy burden of being one of the founding members of the justice league, and one of the most important superheroes in the world.

Alongside Batman and Superman.

And people talked about the other Flash, they noticed Wally was different than Barry, even if they had no idea who was behind the mask. And they talked, even more after today, and it crushed both Wally and Iris.

"I tried, I really tried Aunt Iris" Wally whispers, tears already streaming down his face.

"I know Wally, and it wasn't your fault" But Wally didn't want to hear it, just like Dick he blew off his aunt when she tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. Because it was his fault, it was his fault because he wasn't fast enough.

He wasn't worthy of the cowl.

"It isn't your fault Wally" Iris says sternly, rubbing his hand in a comforting matter. Wally just closes his eyes in defeat, knowing he couldn't argue with his aunt when she was like this, but knowing that it was his fault they were dead.

Dick sighs in defeat, silently exiting the room as to not to disturb Wally and Iris talking. He knew he wasn't wearing his glasses yet but at the same time he didn't care. He knew Conner and M'gann were out of the cave right now so the odds of running into them was slim, and the rest knew.

And granted it was nice not to wear his sunglasses around the cave, it felt nice to lower his guard for once.

The moment he stepped out of the infirmary something grabbed his upper arm, dragging him towards the person. For a split second he tensed, ready to attack the person grabbing him but when two strong arms wrapped around him tightly he forced himself to relax, finding himself nose first in Roy's chest.

"What are you…-" Dick starts but Roy just tightens his arms around the Boy Wonder, his teeth clenched at the defeated tone in Dick's voice. And the fact that he just walked into the common room of the cave without any disguise only worsened the situation. Dick never lowered his guard in the cave like this.

"Your sunglasses" Roy reminds him and Dick staggers slightly at the comment, at the realisation that Roy understood what was going on, despite knowing how well Roy could read people because he taught the archer. He looks up, tears brimming in his eyes and for the first time in so long, he let them fall.

Roy doesn't say anything, only tightens his arms around the boy, knowing that he too was hurt by the whole situation, ever since his parents' death he couldn't handle the thought of someone leaving him. When Bruce was kidnapped he lost it, when Wally was gone he lost it, despite him able to hide it.

When Roy disappeared without a trace for weeks… and now when Barry died. And Wally was lost as well. It hit Dick as well, not just Wally.

His shoulders were shaking and tears were streaming down Dick's face, burying his face in Roy's chest as he cried his heart out. Roy eventually moved him to the couch, allowing Dick to snuggle up to him, something Robin rarely did like this, this vulnerable, but something Dick did countless times.

Bruce had given him his blessing to tell the team his secret identity but he didn't want to just yet, Artemis was an exception, but she figured it out herself because she was at the same school. But he wasn't ready to tell Conner and M'gann yet, he wasn't ready to be pitied by them because of his past.

Artemis hadn't because she knew what is was like, having grown up with Sportsmaster. Kaldur had, back when he just discovered his identity and knew Richard "Dick" Grayson, and his backstory. He had pitied him, took him a long time to stop. He didn't want that, he didn't want their pity, but right now he didn't care.

So when Conner and M'gann came back in the cave, he made no move to put on his glasses or his mask.

YJ

3rd November, 2011. 20:03 (Previous day)

After dinner no one wanted to go home. M'gann and Conner were already home at the cave but Dick and Kaldur decided to stay as well*. It was easier and they all craved to be with the remaining team, desperate to keep it together as much as possible. Robin sighed, curling himself up against the side of the couch.

He wasn't at ease, constantly squirming. Something just wasn't right. He just didn't know what it was.

The TV was on, Lord of the Rings was playing but no one was truly paying attention, watching but not paying attention. Conner and M'gann had snuggled close together and eventually Robin had ended up leaning against Kaldur, who accepted the clinginess without question.

He knew Robin missed Wally as well, even if he didn't voice this. Wally and Robin would always curl up against each other on these nights, if Artemis wasn't with Wally that is but even then Robin would try to give himself a spot against either Artemis or Wally. So Kaldur allowed the boy he basically saw as a younger brother to lean against him.

He looked at his teammate in concern, he knew whose eyes were beneath the mask and he couldn't help but be worried about him losing yet another person in his life. His parents were enough already, and Kaldur had heard about the tale when Batman was kidnapped by Talia.

Batman had been gone, and Robin has lost his second father, his second family. He had been a wreck until Bruce returned. Equally as scarred as his son. One mentally, and one physically.

Bruce never told Kaldur what happened exactly, and neither did Robin or Wally, they all kept it a secret from the ones who knew about Batman's capture. Because Wally did know about what happened. Bruce told him after Wally got kidnapped 2 years ago, when he was told Robin's secret ID. *

Kaldur had been new to the hero gig back then, and hadn't been as close to Dick and Wally as now. His friendship with Roy was just starting a bit and while he knew of Kid Flash and Robin, he didn't necessarily know them. Met them but not know them.

"GUYS!" Someone suddenly yelled.

Kaldur jerked up, and so did Robin, immediately ready for anything. And no longer slouched against the Atlantean without a care in the world. Artemis came running in, tears streaming down her face, eyes darting around in panic.

"Artemis!" M'gann gasped, starting to fly over to the blonde archer but she fell to the ground instead, gasping and eyes going wide as she felt Artemis' emotions overwhelming her.

"Go to the news!" Artemis snapped and Robin was the first one to react, snatching the remote and skipping through several channels before news appeared.

It was Central City, it was Central City's building. A normal building, a school to be exact. It was a middle school, full of innocent children, and right now it was almost completely gone. Air filled itself with smoke, black smoke rising up in the air without any remorse while firefighters made a futile attempt to stop it.

But it was already too late.

The camera focused on the red again, mostly just a blur among such a scene, but not this time. It was barely visible with his suit. The scorch marks were, black that encircled red skin. It was bad, from the first look at Wally's face, even covered with a full cowl and unable to see his eyes, they knew it was bad.

He was trembling, his back turned away from the building with numerous people surrounding him.

Cries and shouts were heard, cries of disbelief, of fear, of sadness. And in Flash's arms was one boy, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, almost completely hidden away by Flash's arms as they wrapped around the boy. Glass and other debris was stuck in Flash's back and blood streamed down his back.

The crimson colour hidden from obvious view by his red suit.

And when the camera caught another boy, they realised what had happened. More information wasn't even needed anymore. A boy lay scattered next to Flash, perhaps a meter away from him. A piece of glass piercing his eye, a piece of glass piercing his shoulder, his chest, his neck, his leg, his life.

The boy lay dead on the ground, bleeding like Flash was bleeding.

And it wasn't the only corpse, it was one of the few corpses that was still intact, the rest had scorched once the building had blown up.

"Middle school blows up, Flash too slow to save the children and its staff." Before it changed.

"New Flash worthy of the cowl?"

And Flash collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay so I've seen a lot of fics where the cave has a lot of guest rooms and they're like "Oh sure Wally can stay, he can have the guest room. for me, I adore the theory that they all have a room in the cave like a real room and they frequently stay over at the cave.
> 
> *See; Trust of the Innocent.


	4. Chapter 4

November 11th, 2011. 8:26

"We can go anywhere you like. Bats granted me access to the zeta tubes, and I know they just installed a few more around Europe and Asia. It's your choice" Iris whispers, rubbing Wally's back in a comforting matter. Wally looks up slowly, green eyes meeting green eyes.

"No thanks, I'm good" He mutters, running a hand over his face.

"Wally" Iris whispered softly, cupping his chin to force him to look at her again. "It's your birthday, you can't just.. turn away from everyone. You already turned down going to the cave, you turned down Dick's invitation, please don't shut me out too" She plead but Wally growled low in his throat, standing up.

He looked helpless, staring at his aunt with furious yet lost eyes. "Please don't make me… not today." He grinds out, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Wally, I know what you're going through" Iris tries again, but that only seemed to anger Wally even more.

"No you don't!" He screamed, crying out and tears started leaking from his eyes. "You don't know what it's like aunt Iris!" He continued before suddenly reeling back, eyes widening. Iris didn't dare to say anything as Wally slowly started to vibrate on the spot out of fear, trembling as he took a step backwards.

Carefully Iris stood up as well, pushing away the words that lingered in her ears. You don't know what it's like. She did, she truly did. And at the same time she didn't, her nephew, her son, took the hardest hit when Barry died. They both lost someone dear to them, a husband and a father.

But Wally lost one of the two people who rescued him from an abusive household, Wally lost his mentor, and his childhood when he realised he had to take over the mantle of the Flash. He lost the team, gained a league of adults, more problems and criticism that he could handle.

And more fame than Barry or Jay had ever gotten in their lives. But he wasn't famous, he was infamous right now.

"I'm sorry" Wally whispered, taking another step backwards until his back his the wall, and he slid down, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't apologize Wally, I get it" Iris says, sitting down next to her nephew. Wally looks at her, tears streaming down his face and his eyes red.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know you .. lost someone as well" He says and Iris nods with a sad smile on her face, reaching out and brushing the tears on Wally's face away with her thumbs. Wally looked slightly startled at the action but allows his aunt to do so, trusting her no matter what.

"I know Barry's death hit you harder, and I shouldn't have pressured you on your birthday. Especially since this was your day" Iris spoke softly but Wally shook his head roughly. It was true, his birthday had always been his and Barry's day, as Barry and him had always visited a country of choice.

Just him and Barry, two speedsters travelling to a country instead of travelling through it for once. As a way to show Wally that having a father-figure in his life wasn't that bad, that Rudy wasn't an example, or the norm.

"No I'm glad you did. Mom never cared for my birthday like you.. it reminds me.." He didn't finish the sentence but Iris understood nevertheless, carefully wrapping her arms around her nephew. Wally silently cried in Iris' shoulder, the two holding onto each other as if they would physically break if they didn't.

Both mourning the death of Barry.

YJ

November 11th, 2011. 16:45

"You weren't invited Wally" Batman spoke with a stern voice but Wally glared behind his cowl, sitting down on the chair.

"It's Flash" He shot back but contained his anger as he knew Batman's only reason for trying to send him away was to protect him. Bruce has had a soft spot for the younger speedster ever since he was introduced, and that only grew immensely after enduring torture to protect Dick's identity 4 years ago now.

But Wally wasn't going to let Batman send him away from a meeting because of that. Like hell he would. It was a meeting with the founding members of the Justice League, and that included Flash. Even if it was a copy.

"Wa- Flash.." Diana spoke with a low voice, reaching out for him. Wally didn't have the heart to pull away from her. "What Bruce is trying to say is that you don't need to be here"

"But the Flash does" Wally shoots back, reeling back almost immediately at the hurt expression that crosses Diana's features and he looks down in shame before looking away completely. He could feel all the other founding members look at him with worry but he didn't dare to look up again, scowling slightly.

The suit he was wearing suddenly felt too small, too restricting. He glanced down at the suit, swallowing thickly. The red felt wrong, he wanted to see the yellow again, wanted to have his hair out in the open again. But most importantly, more important than the other suit, he wanted to have Barry next to him.

"Let's start Bruce" Ollie interrupted softly, and Wally looks up for a moment but Ollie didn't look at him, only focused on Batman. He wasn't treating him any differently right now, and he was glad for that. But Wally also knew that it was because of Roy, Ollie had already been through something similar.

A former partner stubbornly trying to fit in with the big league.

"Green Lantern has informed us that the planet Dominion has not stopped expanding their army, Thanar is requesting our help" Martian Manhunter spoke in a stern voice. "To uphold our alliance with Thanar and allied planets, it is important that we give into this request and aid Thanar"

Wally frowned slightly, knowing about the numerous planets the justice league was either at war with, or allies with. Thanar was one of the planets that Superman had allied Earth with as a shield from Dominion, an enemy of earth. Thanar had once deflected an attack from Dominion on earth once.

And right now it was obvious that Thanar expected the help of Earth, the Justice League, this time.

"I agree, but we should not let our world go unprotected" Diana spoke up and Batman nods, looking at Wally instead.

"Flash will stay on earth, including others, newer members of the league. Thanar will expect us to show up" Us to show up. Us.

Wally glared slightly at the implication, us, not him. Off-worlds, they knew about Flash's death, so they wouldn't expect Flash to show up in the first place. But politics on Thanar was all about representation. They would rather have a Superman without powers than have 10 unknown heroes who would be more effective than Superman.

"And if earth is attacked?" Ollie asks, and Wally turns away with a scowl at the concerned gaze Ollie was giving him.

"Highly unlikely, Thanar holds more value to them because of resources" Aquaman counters but Wally shakes his head.

"Not necessarily, having earth as their possession they will have Thanar surrounded.." Wally spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "It's why Germany wanted to conquer France before Russia could attack them during the first world war, they knew they could not fight a war on two fronts"

"And they lost when they couldn't conquer France within 6 weeks" Ollie interrupted and Wally nods, a small smile on his face when all the other members seemed to consider what Wally just said. They really seemed to listen to him.

"The forces of Dominion are not big enough to pose a war at two fronts at the same time. If anything, they will try to attack Thanar first before turning to earth" Superman spoke up, a look of determination on his face. He, along with every member of the league and the team, wanted to avoid a war at all costs.

But it did ran a bit deeper with Superman, as he too was an alien and had helped Thanar rebuild and establish themselves years ago. He held a personal relationship with the population, and was hell bent on helping the planet out. Not just because Thanar had helped Earth, but also because of that personal relationship.

"I agree with Superman, we should focus on Thanar first" Wonder Woman spoke.

"I don't know Diana, Wally does have a point" Ollie still tries but it was less convinced than last time.

"Perhaps we should take a vote on this?" Martian Manhunter spoke up, earning 6 nods from the other members in the room. "Anyone in favour of focusing on Thanar?" Eventually, everyone but Wally had put up his hand, more out of defeat than resistance. He already knew that it was pointless to raise his hand or not.

Even Ollie had raised his hand, but it wasn't like Wally could and did actually blame him.

"Then it is decided, we will all, except Flash, go to Thanar. Green Lantern will meet us there. Doctor Fate and Captain Marvel will stay in the watchtower, Black Canary and Red Tornado will as always watch the team"

Wally could, again, feel the eyes on him. The team, his old team in other words. But he purposely didn't look at them, only focused on the spot just in front of Batman where his hands rested, not meeting anyone's eye. He didn't want to be reminded of his old team, didn't need the stares.

He decided to leave them after all, to take over the mantle of his uncle when he died.

But most importantly, he had decided to abandon them and shut them out because of him having to carry that burden.

He couldn't stand being around them anymore, it only reminded them what and who he had lost.

YJ

November 12th, 2011. 8:16

"Be safe out there" Wally said and Ollie, now dressed in his Green Arrow outfit, chuckles at the sentence.

"Roy said the exact same thing, and I will kiddo" He told the speedster, who in turn frowned slightly but didn't comment on it, merely nodding before taking a few steps backwards. All 6 founding members, excluding the Flash and GL of course, were standing on the transportation platform, ready to beam them to Thanar.

Wally caught Batman's gaze for a moment, before the heroes disappeared, leaving him alone with only Black Canary.

"How are they?" Wally asks after a tense few seconds, and he can see Black Canary look at him through the corner of his eyes.

"You are still allowed to see them Wally" Black Canary spoke but Wally shook his head, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to blow up on Dinah, he really didn't, but he just felt so on edge lately, and he felt like snapping, at someone, for anything. It didn't really matter what they'd do.

But he didn't want it, especially not at Black Canary.

"That wasn't the question" He mutters, looking down before finally raising his gaze and focusing on Dinah. Her face was soft and filled with sorrow and pity.

"They're okay, missing you" Dinah spoke and Wally scowls slightly, knowing what Dinah was hinting at. "Wally, you should visit again, Dick will especially appreciate it. All of them would, especially before their mission"

"Mission?" Wally asks, ignoring the rest of Dinah's request. He knew that the team missed him, and it made him feel good and bad at the same time. Good because it meant the team cared, but bad because he had abandoned them. And he knew Dick was missing him the most, they were best friends after all.

Brothers almost.

"Batman sent them on a mission in Australia, he has reason to believe a new criminal operation is building and he is sending the team to investigate it." Dinah explains. "They're leaving this night so if you still want to visit them." Dinah stopped the sentence, but the implication was all too clear.

"I will think about it" Wally says, the venomous tone in his voice gone. But he didn't stay to wait for Dinah's answer, turning around and speeding out of the room, out of the watchtower and running straight home.

He didn't have any school today, figuring it was Saturday, so it was the perfect opportunity to finish his homework and the assignments he had slacked off with lately. And finish that before going on patrol in the evening.

"So no goodbye kiss?" A new voice suddenly entered Wally's room, and he immediately whipped his head around, looking at the window with wide eyes.

"Dick?" He asks, frowning in confusion as the boy swiftly climbed through the window and landing in his room. He was wearing his casual clothing, and had already taken off his shades before Wally could even question them.

"Canary told you, and you didn't come to the cave?" He asks, a hint of hurt in his voice and Wally winces.

"I'm busy" He said, gesturing to the homework he was still working on. But Dick frowns, shaking his head.

"Avoiding us is more like it" He said, sitting down on his bed in a cross-legged position.

"Don't do this again Dick, not today" Wally mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When Wally? You never want to talk, you've been avoiding us ever since.. it happened" Dick shouts, stopping short at the last sentence, Wally wincing. "This isn't healthy Wally, you're shutting us out, you haven't been visiting the cave ever since the accident with the school-"

"No need to remind me" Wally snaps bitterly, whirling around angrily and glaring at his friend, who happily glared right back just to prove a point.

"That wasn't your fault Wally"

"But it was!" Wally snaps, throwing his hands in the air. "I could've saved them… Barry could've saved them, he was faster than I ever was. I could've saved them if I was faster." The last sentence was muttered, Wally hanging his head as a sign of defeat.

"Would you have blamed me for not saving them?" Dick asks softly but Wally shakes his head with a frown.

"Don't finish that thought Dick, I know where you're going with that. I'm supposed to be the fastest kid alive, I should've saved them. If I'm not fast enough, am I even allowed to call myself a hero? The Flash?"

"Maybe not" Dick muttered, looking up. "Not if you continue associating The Flash with Barry, you're your own Flash Wally, not Barry's" He spoke but Wally frowned, throat closing up slightly.

"You're not making any sense" Wally states and Dick shrugs slightly with a smirk.

"I always thought I'd be Batman in the future, carry on his legacy just like you do. But ever since the failsafe disaster.. I realised that I don't want to be the Batman" Dick spoke. "If Bruce would ever.. y'know, I wouldn't be his Batman, I would make my own Batman."

"No offense dude, but Batman doesn't cackle" Wally spoke up and Dick snickered, shrugging again as if he wanted Wally to try to stop him once he became Batman, but both Wally and Dick prayed that didn't happen any time soon. "Either way, I can't do that, I can't just.. change who the Flash is"

"And why not?" Dick challenges him but Wally frowned once again.

"Because the Flash is supposed to be fast. That's like having an Aquaman that can't swim, or a Black Canary that has no Canary Cry. You may as well pick another name" Wally said angrily.

"Please don't pick another name, you're not really creative" Dick tried to joke, an obvious nod to Kid Flash, but Wally didn't laugh, averting his head and shaking lightly.

"They hate me Dick, they want Barry back" Wally whispers, burying his face in his face. Immediately Dick's face falls, jumping up and walking over to Wally.

"Walls that's not true" He whispers back but Wally shakes his head, not looking at the ebony boy.

"They do! They said so on the news, Facebook, Youtube comments-"

"Stop Wally" Dick frowns. "Don't read those, don't listen to them" He orders, placing his hands on either shoulder.

"They hate me" Wally mutters again. "They want.. I want him back Dick, I miss him" He whimpers, finally looking up. His green eyes were tinted red, tears streaming down his face. Immediately Dick leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around the young speedster and tightening his hold.

Wally tensed for a moment before he buried his face in Dick's shoulder, crying his heart out.

YJ

November 12th, 2011. 20:26

"You better be safe" Wally spoke with a frown as he placed Dick on the ground, steadying the boy as he tried to regain his senses after being carried by the speedster.

"Aren't I always" Dick grinned weakly, coughing a few times before straightening up. "You sure you're not coming to the cave?" Dick asks, a hopeful expression on his face but Wally shakes his head.

"Sorry, but I gotto go on patrol" He speaks up and Dick frowns slightly, walking over to the booth but not yet opening it.

"Next time, think of a better excuse, or just tell the truth" He mutters, stepping into the booth. "Be safe out there and stay whelmed"

"You too" Wally mutters, a bit shocked at Dick's reaction. "Tell the team I said hi" Dick nods at that, before activating the booth and transporting to the cave. Wally sighs, suddenly feeling very vulnerable at his spot. He shook his head, turning around before speeding off and heading towards the city centre.

Wally's red figure blurred through the streets, too fast for any human to see him. But it was enough to let them know that the Flash was still out there. They had no idea Barry had died, but they knew he had been replaced. It was pretty obvious to the public that Kid Flash had taken over the mantle.

As Kid Flash had vanished the moment a new Flash showed up, a different and much slower Flash.

Who couldn't save the kids at that school.


	5. Chapter 5

November 13th, 2011. 13:56

"Damnit!" Wally cursed loudly, not caring if any reporters heard it, he highly doubted reporters were even interested in his curses right now.

"And here I thought the Flash was gone" One of the goons said to the other, voice distorted from the universal translator but the other goon just shrugged.

Damnit, why did he have to be right about the alien invasion?! Wally cursed in his head, slowly scrambling and standing up again. His back was screaming at him, and the wall behind him didn't have as much as a dent in it. Of course it didn't, even if he was thrown into it with great speed.

The goons didn't pay attention to him, unclasping their wings and flying over to the square in the midst of Central City before slamming down their staff. Wally gasped, stumbling backwards against the wall. What was going on? Just seconds ago he was merely running around on patrol.

The next thing he knew were two aliens flying towards him, knocking him against the wall.

He gasped, craning his neck as a boom shot out of the ground, stopping somewhere in the sky before erupting to every side, creating a giant dome around the city. Simultaneously something similar to a boom tube opened, around 10 more aliens coming through.

"We have a problem sir" One of the goons spoke, gaze directed to the frontman, bigger than the other. "The Flash is here" Immediately all the 12 aliens focused their gaze on Wally, but made no move to capture or attack him.

"That can't be him, and you know it" The older one spoke, narrowing his eyes. "Clear the city, I'll deal with the copycat" He shot forwards, as other aliens scattered across the city. Wally cried out, dodging the attack.

"Why are you attacking earth Dominion dude?!" Wally practically screamed, landing a hit on the alien but receiving one back almost immediately. He jumped backwards, barely dodging another one. The Dominion race was fast, not on their feet necessarily, but their brains were fast. Which made it fighting against them very hard, even for a speedster.

"You are slower than the real Flash" The alien spoke, suddenly hitting Wally across the face and sending him sprawling to the ground. "Too slow" A kick was aimed at his ribs, and he cried out as he felt his ribs bruise. He didn't feel anything break, but it still hurt like hell.

Wally gritted his teeth, standing up carefully and charging at the alien. It was a blur of red and black as Wally and the Alien fought, Wally landing a few harsh punches to the Alien. He struck again, literally denting the leg of the alien and he crumbled. Wally stood over him, cautious still.

"Why are you attacking earth? My city?" He growled but the Alien merely grinned. He wasn't fast enough, ironically, to dodge the incoming alien. He heard it, anticipated it, but he was too late. Something slammed into his side and he cried out, barely having a second before he was rolling over the pavement.

2 of the remaining 11 were suddenly standing in front of the bigger alien, the second in command most likely. I can't win this alone. Wally realised, and he took a cautious step backwards. Just as the aliens charged, he ran away, to the other side of the city until he met the shield that surrounded it.

He carefully reached down, picking one of the flowers and throwing it at the shield. Immediately the flower sparked, electricity flowing through it before it fell to the ground, burned.

Wally almost jumped when suddenly his communicator went off. "Where are you?" The voice of Dinah immediately screamed through his commlink.

"South of Central, I can't get out" Wally immediately responds, waiting for an answer.

"We're almost there, are you safe?" Dinah responds and Wally frowns, looking behind him. No aliens were in sight, and he was pretty shielded from the rest right now, so odds were low that they'd find him soon.

"For now" He mutters truthfully, but it didn't really matter. They couldn't get through the barrier either way. From the side he could see Dinah running over to his spot, Tornado and Fate behind her.

"Wa- Flash!" Dinah said, stopping once they were in the same spot, just on the opposite side of the barrier. "What is going on in there?"

"Dominion happened" Wally said grimly and Dinah frowns.

"You were right after all" She mutters, referring back the meeting the Justice League had, no doubt that Ollie had talked to Dinah about it, and his suggestions. "How many?"

"11 aliens and one second in command" Wally answers, not commenting on Dinah's previous statement and cautiously looking around him for any sign of the aliens he was speaking about. With the city surrounded, he had to be cautious. He couldn't be captured.

"Why would they attack with so little force?" Dinah mutters to herself.

"And why Central City of all places?" Red Tornado adds and Wally nods, he had been asking the exact same questions to himself. It didn't make sense. If they wanted to take over the earth, they would've sent their army, not just 12 aliens.

"A distraction?" Dinah opts but Wally shakes his head from the other side.

"I don't think this is the distraction" He says. "I think the attack on Thanar was the distraction"

"But for what, why would Central be important enough to risk all those lives for?" Dinah deflects.

"Perhaps Central City holds something of value for them" Red Tornado suggest and Dinah nods.

"Nobody else is in Central right?" Wally asks almost hopefully but Dinah shakes her head with worry.

"And boom tubes don't work to or from Central City either, until we get this doom to stop working.." She stops herself, looking up again but it was all too clear to Wally what Dinah had wanted to say just now.

"I'm on my own" He finishes and Dinah looks at him with sad and worried eyes, worry for him but also worry for the entire city. They had no idea what they were fighting for here, what the aliens wanted, what they were going to do with the city, or the rest of the planet, and what their plan is on Thanar.

"We will be guiding you, keep your commlink o- FLASH!" Dinah suddenly screamed but Dinah's warning came too late, and he felt something sharp hit his back. He cried out, slamming forwards and colliding with the doom with his right arm. He cried in pain, burning flesh entering his nose.

Dinah's canary cry entered his ears but it didn't do anything. The only thing that did something was the explosion the doom seemed to have, sending him backwards again and sprawling on the ground, gasping for air. He didn't even have time to recover, the alien flying at him again and kicking him in the ribs.

He gasped, too out of breath to cry out and he rolled further.

"Wally" He heard Dinah say through his commlink and he rolled away, just in time to touch the alien's attack and he staggered to his feet, deflecting another attack by sidestepping and kicking the alien down. He shot forwards, stepping on the Alien's back, just in between the wings.

Before the alien could even retract them, he grabbed them, ripping them off and successfully paralysing the alien. Right now he thanked the universe that Batman had taught him and the team all about these aliens, and their weaknesses. He turned back to Dinah, who stood there with a horrified expression.

Wally gritted his teeth, holding his burning arm cautiously and he rushed over to the doom.

"I have to go" He said but Dinah shook her head quickly.

"First bandage your arm, do you have anything to wrap it with?" She said and Wally nods, digging into his costume before taking out a roll of bandages. He sat down, gritting his teeth as he bandaged his arm to the best of his abilities. It was sloppy, and it was still hurting like crazy but he had to work with it.

"I can't stay here, figure out a way to get through, I will try to stop them over here" Wally spoke, standing up and testing his arm a couple of times. The pain was still there, but manageable.

"Stay safe" Dinah spoke, nodding and Wally nodded back before speeding off.

November 13th, 2011. 15:01

To be fair, it wasn't as bad as it could've been, but seeing my city burn wasn't something I ever wanted to see. One of the banks had completely crumbled to the ground, and a few other buildings were ablaze. Rubble was everywhere but it wasn't as bad as could be, if you don't include the aliens that is.

Screams were all around me, occasionally an alien would dive downwards to round up civilians, and take them to the source of the beam.

Another scream erupted, and I could see an alien grabbing a girl by the waist, ripping her, or trying to rip her, from her mother as both screamed in panic. She couldn't be older than 12 years old, and she was desperately clinging to her mother, not wanting to get taken or separated from her mother.

I glared, immediately charging at the alien. The alien managed to rip the girl free from her mom, flying upwards. I immediately change my direction, sprinting up the building and launching myself at the alien. I crashed into the alien hard, Immediately ripping at the wings but not completely succeeding.

The alien screeched as his wings were torn, losing altitude quickly. I push down, causing him to topple upside down before grabbing the girl and jumping to another building, lower than the building I jumped off of. I pressed her to my chest, rolling over the rooftop and coming to a stop.

"Stay here" I command, jumping up and sprinting down the side of the building to get to the alien. Allowing them to repair their wings was a big no go right now, so I immediately headed straight for the alien, ripping off one wing completely.

"Why are you here?" I growl, hands on the last wing and putting pressure on it. It didn't hurt, their wings didn't feel any pain, neither did their back. But all their nerves were attached to their wings, their wings were like their brains. Ripping them meant paralysing them from the neck down.

One wing only meant one side. And threatening to tear the other wing off must be terrifying for them.

"Our King" The Alien hissed, jerking beneath me to get out of the hold but his whole left side was already paralysed.

"What about him" I hiss, pressing my foot deeper into his back.

"A treasure, a source to his power was taken from him" The alien said, writhing.

"By whom?"

"Thanar took it from them and buried it on earth" The alien responded, finally fully seizing his struggles.

"So the king sent you to collect it, attacking Thanar as a distraction. And the treasure is in Central City, you thought the Flash was gone so it would be easy to capture the treasure." I deducted but the alien remained silent. A sound was approaching from the left and I look up, seeing another alien coming straight at me.

This time I was ready, jumping off and deflecting the attack. I narrowed my eyes, running towards the alien myself, and hitting him. I could hear another alien approaching me, but as the first one attacked as well, I had no time to deflect both and I could feel the other hitting me in the back and throwing me on the ground.

Before I could get up however, I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

November 13th, 2011. 15:42

"I'm certain, this is the Kid Flash, he cannot faze out of these bonds" A voice entered my ears and I wince, shaking my head slightly. I flexed my arms slightly, slowly realising that they were forced behind my back, shackles wrapped around my wrists to keep them there, and no doubt chains attaching them to the wall I was leaning against.

I squint slightly, trying to look around. I was close to the beam, the centre of Central City, but I wasn't the only one there. Terrified civilians were either looking at me, or looking at the aliens surrounding them and me. There were 8 normal aliens, and of course the second in command.

I ripped off the wings of two aliens, that left only one alien unaccounted for.

"He's awake" One of the aliens spoke but the second in command merely glanced at me, no real interest.

"Don't bother torturing him, he won't give the answers that way"

"What answers?" I glare at him, my blood running could at the implication. Don't bother torturing him. That meant only one thing, they were going to try to torture the civilians, to get to me. So I would give up the treasure. I knew what the second in command was referring to, but I decided to play dumb.

He didn't know I questioned one of the aliens before paralysing one half of him, and I highly doubted the alien would have ratted me out. He committed treason, and treason was met by execution.

"The treasure, you must know where it is" He spoke, taking a step towards me but I shake my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about asshole" I spat out but he didn't seem too fazed, turning around and gesturing to one group of civilians. "NO!" I cry out as two aliens grabbed a man, dragging him towards me but keeping him far out of reach. He was trembling on his feet, wide and scared eyes.

"Please don't do this, I swear I don't know anything about a treasure! They would've told me if anyone here knew" I cry out, tugging harshly at my bonds. I could feel my wrists protesting, tearing into my flesh but I didn't care. They couldn't hurt him, they just couldn't!

"Do something Flash!" Someone shouted from the group but I could only focus on the man as a poke was pressed into his back. Electricity buzzed through him and he cried out, crumbling to the ground and convulsing. I scream again, charging forwards with my superspeed but I jerked backwards again.

"STOP!" I scream but the torture lasted seconds longer, before the alien took pity, or decided not to kill him just yet. The man gasped, rolling over to his stomach before looking up to me, desperation in his eyes. The alien frowned, kicking him in the face and the man cried out, hands flying to his now bleeding nose.

"Get another one, another species than this one" Another species, another gender. I gulp, swallowing painfully. Please stop.

My eyes widen, heart dropping completely as a woman was dragged to the front. Green eyes looked at me, piercing right through my cowl and my name lingered on her lips. Wally.

"No" I whisper, whimpering almost. Iris. "Don't hurt her, please" I plead, numbly struggling again but Iris was just looking at me, trying to tell me something without speaking. 'Stop struggling, don't hurt yourself, I will be okay'. The alien raised his staff, ready to hit her just like they had hurt the man.

I couldn't let them hurt her, she was family, my mom. I had promised Barry I would protect her, forever, even when he was gone. The Alien lowered his staff.

"NOOO!" I scream, and then everything seemed to slow down. Everything went quiet around me, the only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I could feel electricity sparking through my own body and suddenly I launched forwards, free of my bonds. I ran, didn't think, I just ran forwards.

Before the alien could even come close to hitting Iris, I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to my chest in a protective manner and running her away. I stopped, not even seconds later, but I was already too far to even see the beam clearly, I immediately put Iris down, steadying her slightly.

"Wally?" She whispers, looking at me with wide eyes but I shake my head.

"Stay here" I tell her, turning around before running away again, straight back to the beam. It was chaos, aliens were already flying in every direction, some going straight for the civilians and in the midst of everything, the second in command.

"NO!" I scream as the alien reaches out to grab a civilian, charging at him and jumping on his back from the side. The force sends us both toppling to the side, away from the civilian.

"Flash" I heard him growl but I don't pay attention to it, gritting my teeth and reaching for his wing. I jump off the alien while he continues to topple, ripping off his wing along with it. I crash on the ground, rolling for a few seconds before coming to a stop. I take a shuddering breath, ignoring my burning arm.

Both from touching the shield and the road rash I now had. I whip around, facing one group of civilians.

"Run!" I order, charging at another alien who was charging at the me, I could feel electricity crackling through me, and I zipped away, coming up behind him and using the building to build up altitude, landing fully on top of him and ripping the wings off before we even reached the ground.

The alien screeched beneath me, but didn't move again.

The civilians did as I told them, standing up and running away. I whip my head around, looking at the remaining. there were 6 aliens left, and of course the big guy.

"Wally, what is happening? There was an energy surge" Dinah's voice suddenly enters my ear.

"Little busy" I mutter, ignoring her call before sprinting away again. Everything was a blur around me, and yet it was all so clear. I could see everything like I was walking through the world, everything was so peaceful. I could see civilians running away, aliens trying to catch up with them.

I ran over to them, buildings passing by, trees, rubble, but all so slow. I suddenly stop, crashing the moment I reached the alien. I tumbled, taking one of the two aliens following the civilians down. We crashed on the ground, and I let out a shout of pain but manage to gain the upper hand, landing on top of the alien.

I rip off one of the wings, but only succeed in tearing the other one before another alien slams into me.

"GAAHH!" I scream as I collide with the building, growling and trying to reach for his wings but they are out of reach. Screams are coming from the civilians, which only tells me one thing, this was another alien.

The alien growls, bearing his teeth before sinking them in my left shoulder. I scream again, struggling in the hold but the only thing I accomplish was the teeth tearing through even more flesh. I grit my teeth, raising my injured arm and vibrating it before sliding it through his body before reaching the wings.

The effect was immediate, the alien screeched, stumbling back and screaming in fear as one of his wings just crumbled apart. He fell to the ground, struggling to get up still but I gasp, crouching down and pressing my hand against my shoulder with a pained wheesh. A scream from one of the civilians reminded me I was not done yet.

I steady myself, ignoring how blood stained my hands before running off again.


	6. Chapter 6

November 13th, 2011. 16:26

"I can do this all day" I wheesh, glaring at the second in command, who in turn was glaring at the crippled alien before him. The last remaining alien he still had, one wing ripped off completely and leaving him paralysed on the right side.

"You are tired" The second in command glares and I just shrug.

"Kinda happens when-" But I didn't have time to finish that sentence as the alien suddenly charged at me. I was just fast enough to avoid a collision head on but I was struck in the shoulder, sending me to the ground. I cry out, more out of surprise than pain as blood flies through the air.

I grumble almost, the wound on my shoulder oozing once again.

"I will finish you, for my king" The alien roars, charging at me again but I dodge it, kicking him in the face and staggering to my feet again.

"I don't think so" I mutter, glaring before speeding off. The alien roars as I circle him, trying to hit me but before he can do so, the vortex I was creating ripped him back to the centre, tossing him around and levetating him up. I stray from the path, running straight at the building before rushing at him again.

He was still in the air, twisting towards me as I crash into him. The alien hits the wall hard, me burying him into it. His eyes widen, but his arm flies out, hitting me in the head. I crumble to the ground, just as the alien did. But unlike me, he didn't get up. His wing, the one I thought to be indestructible, ripped.

I look up, staring at the beam that had pierced the wing and I let out a breath, sinking to the ground. It was over, no more aliens. I let out a shuddering breath, body buzzing from exhaustion and pain. I don't how long it has been before I hear another voice.

"Flash?" Someone asks softly but I don't look around, too busy to get myself to stop vibrating on the spot. "Are you alright?" Only then do I nod slowly, trying to climb to my feet. I stumble a few times before I feel someone sneak an arm around me. I flinch heavily and the person immediately releases me, sending me crashing to the ground again.

"Auw" I groan, looking up to see a woman standing there with a guilty look on her face, hesitantly holding out an arm. I smile slightly, accepting her help and getting up. She watched me with concerned eyes as I steadied myself but I smiled slightly, carefully taking my hand back.

"You're- you were Kid Flash right?" She asks softly and I nod slowly. "Thank you for saving us" She breathes out as her expression softens. I look around, seeing a few dozen civilians standing there. I could see blood, wounds and some holding others up, helping each other. But despite the situation, I smile.

Not because I had protected them, but because I had stopped it.

"The doom" I murmur, looking at the beam that was still projecting the impenetrable shield. I walk over to the middle, struggling slightly but eventually I reach it, ripping it from the ground and turning it off. I sink to the ground, sitting down with my knees lazily drawn to my chest and resting my forearms on them.

"Black Canary?" I ask in a low voice, ignoring the civilians that were circling around me. "The shield is gone" I breathe out.

"Are you alright?" came the immediate answer and I look up at a few civilians.

"I guess" I mutter, swallowing thickly. A woman brushes past the crowd, a bag in her hands. My eyes widen slightly but I immediately try to hide it as Iris kneels down next to me.

"Does someone have a cloth or something?" She calls out and immediately another woman responds, walking over to me as well and handing her scarf. Iris turns back to me, just looking at me before grabbing her bag and taking out a water bottle, something she always carried with her.

How she had found her bag again, I had no idea, but right now I didn't complain.

She took the scarf from the woman, who was looking at me with the same concern. Everyone around me was. She puts water on the scarf, putting it on the exposed parts of my face, wiping away the blood from my wounds. I stiffen a hiss, numbly staring at her as she continued to wipe away the blood.

"Your hair is sticking out" Iris whispers, refraining herself from being too worried outwards. The audience didn't know she was my aunt, my mom, and we couldn't give that away. So for now she had to play the concerned civilian. I don't really react, slowly bringing my hand to my cowl and feeling it had shifted slightly.

I wasn't too worried, figuring she would be if it was showing too much of my face.

"Can we do something for you Flash?" Another man asks, approaching me with a hesitant and concerned gaze. I look up, seeing him with a child in his arms and my face softens. I shake my head, planting my hand on the ground and raising myself up.

"Find the other civilians, stick together until the league arrives" I tell them, and the man nods, walking away and signing some other to follows. "You two should take cover as well" I tell the two women, including my aunt. Iris seems pissed that I tell her to go but I just stare at her before she nods, walking away with the woman.

I look up to the sky, clear and no doom in sight again, and I slowly bring my hand to the comm again.

"Dinah?" I whisper.

"Almost here Flash" Dinah responds and I nod numbly, refraining myself from falling down again. I was just feeling numb, pain raging through my body but I tried to ignore it. True to her word, it was moments before I could see Dinah race over to me, she didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank god you're okay" I snort in her hug at the statement but didn't protest. I was alive, that's all that matters. She quickly pulls out of the hug, eyes roaming over my body. "We need to get you to the watchtower" She voices but I shake my head, taking a shaky step backwards.

Dinah seems confused, on edge at my strange reaction.

"They have Uncle Barry" I whisper but Dinah's frown only worsens.

"Wally.. he died" Dinah tries but I shake my head again furiously.

"No.. I heard them talking, they took him so Central wouldn't have someone to protect"

"You heard them?" Dinah ask slowly and I nod, a hopeful expression on my face, and for a split-second I could see one on Dinah's face as well, but only for a moment. It disappeared almost instantly, too fast for the naked eye to see probably.

"They have a secret base of operations on Thanar, they are probably keeping him-" I stop myself suddenly, realisation dawning on me. "The league, they're still on Thanar. We have to warn them" I cry out, taking a step forwards but Dinah holds me back with a surprising amount of strength.

Any other day I would've just ran off, but right now, I don't even think I could walk confidently enough for her to let me go home alone. So I didn't even try.

"We will contact them okay? But first you need to get to the watchtower. The team is close, we notified them as soon as the Dominions attacked" I nod numbly, staggering a bit. Dinah seems to notice my exhaustion, slowly lowering me to the ground until I was sitting down. She sat down next to me and without really thinking about it, I put my head on her shoulder.

She doesn't object, putting an arm around me without hesitation and bringing me closer.

I close my eyes, not quite dozing off but zoning out the moment my vision went black.

November 13th, 2011. 17:03

"Wa- Flash!" I could hear a voice cry out and I could just blink my eyes open before a figure wrapped its arms around me.

"Robin?" I exclaim in a weak voice, craning my neck to look at the rest of the team approaching me. Roy had tackled me before I could even spot the rest of the team, but soon Artemis, Conner, M'gann and Kaldur came into focus as well, worried gazes on their faces as they approached me.

Kaldur glanced at Dinah, as the other members of the team were already crowding around me.

"You idiot" Artemis mumbled, joining the hug as well and placing a hand on my cheek. I smile lazily, as a way to assure her it was okay. Of course, it really wasn't, but at the same time I wasn't really worried anymore.

"I can call the bioship if you want Flash" M'gann offered with worried voice, doubting whether to join the hug and potentially hurt me. Not like I was worried about that right now. I smiled at her request, nodding slowly. she nods as well, turning around for a second, probably to call the bioship.

It was a few seconds later before I can feel something press against my mind, a gentle knocking that I became familiar with over the past year.

"Wally, are you okay?" M'gann asks, and for a second I don't respond, slightly confused whether the rest was in on the conversation until I saw everyone looking at me, except for Dinah.

"Barry… they captured Barry" I try to communicate, but of course it was met by weird glances. M'gann flies forwards to me, putting a hand on my shoulder with a morbid look on her face.

"Wally.. he died remember?" She asks softly and I can feel Robin's hand sneak towards mine, squeezing it gently.

"We need to patch you up first" Roy interrupted, and for once I nod in defeat, allowing Superboy to pick me and carry me to the bioship.

"The other members will come to Central to clean everything up and get all the civilians the care they need, no need to worry" Dinah says as we walk the short distance towards the bioship. She eyes at me, with a gaze that says enough, she knows we're telephatically linked.

After all, it has happened numerous times over the past year. We became familiar with talking to each other through the mental link, and we became familiar with each other. So everyone who had visited the team knew it was a possibility that we'd talk like this, just the 7 of us.

I close my eyes for a moment, not opening it before we arrived in the watchtower.

November 13th, 2011. 18:23

"You have to believe me Dick, I heard them" Was the first thing that I uttered as my best friend walked through the door. Dick looks at me with a confused expression, but also a worried one as he walked up to me. His eyes were only focused on me, or more importantly, the injuries I had acquired.

Numerous stitches on my left arm, my right arm fully bandaged and treated, and numerous other cuts, bruises and scrapes that would disappear within a day. I could feel my ribs already healing itself from the kicks delivered at the beginning of the little invasion. Not broken or cracked luckily but just bruised.

"They could've lied Wally" Dick says softly as he sits down next to me, but I shake my head.

"They weren't Dick, they were surprised the Flash was there"

Dick frowns. "They have scouts all over other planets, communication isn't that hard to come by in space. They knew the Flash die-"

"I'm sure Dick, they said he couldn't be here, I couldn't be here because the Flash was gone" I interrupt him. "They wouldn't be so sure if they had heard that he was killed" Dick falls silent, turning his head away from me He seemed to think for a moment, completely shutting me out for a moment.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks and I can feel a slight spark of hope fill me.

"Dinah said there's no way to contact to league so…" Dick's eyes widen at the implication, already knowing what I was going to say before I even did so. We knew each other too well, and knew each other's stubbornness too well not to know what the other one was about to say at any given moment.

But yet, Dick didn't seem that negative of the plan.

"You want to visit Thanar yourself, Wally look at you, you're injured!" Dick protested, and I grimace slightly. Or not.

"I'll be healed the moment we get there. I have to do this. If Barry is really on Thanar, if they're really keeping him there, I have to go there. he would do the same thing for me, he has done the same thing for me 5 years ago."

"I don't believe it but I trust you Wally, how will you convince the rest?" Dick whispers and I look up, shrugging.

"I was hoping you could do some hacking, and the team could come" I ask with a cocky grin on my face.

"Hack into the zetatubes, you know Batman encrypted those himself. Do you have any idea how difficult-" He stops himself as I keep looking at him, sighing. "Have the team meet here in half an hour"

"You're the best" I grin, nudging his shoulder but hissing as pain flared up in my burned arm.

"Idiot" He mutters, standing up and walking out of the room.

November 13th, 2011. 18:56

"That's all?" Dick, or Robin, cackles without taking his eyes of the zetatube in front of him. I roll my eyes, approaching him and looking at him work his magic.

"Kaldur was already gone with Mera, couldn't call him back without raising too much suspicion. Conner was talking with Dinah, and you know I'm a shitty liar" I speak up and Dick looks down for a second, before he retracts his hands, putting the metal back so it wouldn't look like something was wrong with it.

Not like every member of the league would immediately know they had travelled with the zeta tube, and would be able to see we travelled of worlds.

"We're not enough?" Roy teases and Dick grins as well, standing up and popping his back before looking at M'gann.

"You can't come, can you?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"It's not bad, but Thanar is warm and I can't protect myself against it like my uncle" She says with a guilty look on her face. "Wally said it was like the babies here, they can't handle the heat the way adults can" She continues and Dick nods, I just grin.

"You're not a baby, babe" I laugh, zipping over to her and M'gann smiled, wrapping her arms around me lightly for a split-second.

"I wish I could come Wally, be safe" She tells me and I nod, flashing her a smile.

"Don't feel guilty about not going" I whisper, taking a step back. I can feel Artemis tucking at my arm and I flash, pun not intended, her a smile.

"You should go now, someone is coming" M'gann warns and I nod, looking at Dick instead. All 4 of us were in costume already, and all ready to go. Without saying much more, we all stepped into the Zetatube. Immediately the feeling of being transported washed over me and before I knew it, we arrived at the planet.

It looked like a wasteland, but what else did I expect really? We knew about most planets, we were supposed to know because we were expected to join the league one day. Although, if our mentors had any say in it, that would never happen. At least Rocket and Zatanna made it into the league already.

And yet, Zatanna's father wasn't really there anymore, and Rocket didn't have the same father-mentor relationship with Icon.

"So where to?" Artemis asks, looking at Robin. The latter held up his wrist, displaying the map of Thanar.

"We should find the League first" He states, pointing at the few dots that were clustered up in one area, safe for a few exceptions.

"That's the planet building" I mutter, looking over Robin's shoulder. The planet building was like the watchtower of earth, albeit accessible for basically everyone. It was a place to settle disputes and where every leader of the planet lived and negotiated, but it also acted like a prison at the same time.

"But why are they all in one place?" Roy asks.

November 13th, 2011. 19:12

"Consider yourself lucky the war is over" Superman was the first to react, having already heard us four approach. He stood just a few steps away from the door the teens had just walked through, effectively blocking us from the rest of the room. Robin rolls his eyes behind his mask.

"If it wasn't Batman would've warned us" He says and for a moment Superman is confused before realisation dawns down on him. He shakes his head, muttering something about paranoid bats and steps aside. Only Artemis seems to be lost still, not understanding that Batman had noticed our arrival on Thanar immediately.

If it had not been safe, batman would've intervened.

"What are you doing here?" Diana interrupted the silence, taking a step forwards. I glance around the room, nobody seemed to be concerned about us as far as I could sense, which could only mean one thing, they didn't know about the invasion.

"I was right, that's what happened" I mutter, but it was enough to understand.

"They invaded Central?" Hal cries out and I frown.

"You knew?" I ask but Hal shakes his head.

"Not the invasion, but I did know about the treasure in Central" Hal answers but the frown stays on my face. "Barry agreed to guard it all those years ago. I gave it to him because I knew and trusted him, and they wouldn't expect me not to leave it with Superman. Guess I was wrong" Hal mutters, leaning on the table behind him.

The rest of the league, and surprisingly they were the only ones in the room, stays quiet. They were obviously worried, but me standing here could only mean one thing, I survived, and defeated them. That earth wasn't in danger at this moment.

"What is the treasure?" I ask and Hal sighs.

"A power stone, only able to be used by a certain bloodline. The one using it will get enhanced powers, that he will be able to pass onto his followers temporarily. They wanted to use it to win the war"

"And lemme guess, the king has the right bloodline" I mutter and Hal nods.

"He's the last line, he and his son are the only one with the treasure blood" Hal explains and I scoff.

"He won't be able to use it though" I state and Hal seems confused for a moment. "He invaded Central with 11 others, he's paralysed right now" I explain to Hal, who, despite everything, seemed really proud of me.

"I don't think the reason you came here was to gloat wasn't it?" Batman interrupts and I shake my head, glancing back at the others for a few seconds. Robin nods at me and I swallow.

"When I was fighting them, they seemed surprised Central had a Flash" I took another deep breath, knowing the reaction I would get. "They captured Barry, he's not dead… I think" I add softly, but I don't think the ones without super hearing heard the last two words. The League flinched outwards and I fidgeted slightly on the spot.

"Kiddo" Aquaman started softly. "Whatever they told you.. or whatever you thought you heard-"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I know what I heard" I frown stubbornly. The 7 members of the league all looked at each other, and a silence ensued. Still, their expressions kept changing, which meant one thing, they were talking to each other through J'onn. I frown slightly, waiting.

"Even if you are right Wallace" J'onn spoke up. "Why would they be keeping him on Thanar?" He questions.

"Because they don't have a prison that could contain Barry, Thanar has"

"Their base of operations" Superman interrupts, glancing at Batman, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"It could be possible. The traitors were in the South planet building. They had it for months, possibly years" Batman spoke up and I nod numbly.

"Did anyone check it yet?" Roy said but Hal shook his head.

"They're still rounding up Dominions right now, there are a couple left. We were planning on going back home after negotiations, not help them clear out the base. But it seems plans have changed" Hal says, walking over to me. "I assure you kid, I'm still sceptical but if Barry is in there, we will find him."


	7. Chapter 7

November 13th, 2011. 19:36

"They said the building was clear, signals show no more Dominions" One of the creatures on Thanar spoke, glancing at us for a good 10 seconds before slowly leaving.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Clark asks and I nod numbly, accepting Robin's helping hand and standing up.

"Don't let me hold you back, but be careful" He whispers in my ear and I nod again, knowing full well what he meant. We'd zeta to the location, or at least as close as we could get. For safety reason the zeta wasn't that close to the base, it was still a good 5 minute walk, or at least for someone without superspeed.

And Robin had basically just urged me to just go and run, run over to the base without waiting for them. Because he knew how anxious I was right now, heck, I could barely keep myself from vibrating through the ground.

Superman eyed at me warily, obviously having heard the remark Dick had made. And I already knew what he was thinking, he would be prepared to follow me, and keep me safe.

I tried to ignore the rest of league as we walked over to the nearest zeta tube. Or at least this planet's version of the zeta tube. We all stepped onto the plate, before a mechanic of some sorts, from Thanar, flicked the switch. Above us a light charged, before it wrapped us up, transporting us.

We arrived seconds later, but I didn't wait long. It took me two seconds to take in the environment, and see that it was safe. I quickly put on my goggles and ran off. Everything shot past me and I could hear Superman take off as well, but he never caught up to me during the short run towards the base.

Which in itself almost made me stop. I was faster than Superman. I had never been before.. before Barry disappeared. But I just continued running, running into the building and zipping through the whole compound. Nothing. I didn't see anything that even remotely resembled Barry, or the Flash.

There were numerous cells, some filled and some not. But I just made a mental note to come back for them later, right now I didn't have time to save everyone.

"Wally, come to the basement" I suddenly heard in my ear. I didn't answer, I just took a sharp turn, running straight back towards the staircase again.

"What?" I ask the moment I came to a stop, seeing Superman, Batman and Robin already there. Superman doesn't turn, pointing at the hall. The hall was filled with several steel doors. And only one thought filled my head, one of them could hold Barry. I didn't wait, not this time as I zipped over to the door.

The first two doors didn't hold anyone but the third one…

I easily fazed through the door, not even thinking about it for a moment, not bothered by the fact that I couldn't faze to save my life just a day ago. But all that mattered was the figure laying on the table in the middle of the room. I freeze, numbness spreading through my entire body.

"No.." I whisper, taking a hesitant step forwards. No no no. There was an inhibitor collar around his neck and restraints around his wrists and ankles, but they didn't even need it. His eyes were closed, not moving at all. "NOOO!" I could hear myself cry, zipping over to Barry's lifeless body.

I couldn't even get myself to touch him, too afraid of the coldness I would surely feel. I lean forwards, big tears streaming down my face. No, he couldn't be dead. Not now, not when I just found him. Not after they gave me hope, not after I was so sure. You can't leave me Uncle Barry… dad.

The door behind me opened with a protesting sound and numerous gasps were heard.

"Is he…?" I could hear Clark whisper behind me and I just cried harder.

"No" I mumble, screaming again before choking on my own sob. "NO! Uncle Barry please! You can't leave me, I can't be alone.. not again, please not again. Don't be dead please. Dad, I need you" I reach out but before I could touch him I felt two arms wrap around me, and pulling me back.

"Shhhhh" Roy shushed in my ear, as he slowly lowered me to the ground. I kept crying, Roy turning me forcefully until my face was buried in his chest. I screamed loudly again. I wailed, trashing and hitting Roy with all my might until I slumped into his hold.

"Let me go please" I whisper, barely audible. "I need to.. he can't d-.. I can't lose my dad.. please tell me-" My breath hitches again and I whimper, falling silent. Roy tightens his hold gently and I take a shuddering breath, opening my eyes again.

"He's dead" I whisper and Roy looks down at me, nodding painfully. I look down, nodding numbly before wiping away my tears, but more kept coming down my face.

"C'mon" He says, helping me up. Yet, he keeps me crushed to his chest as we stand up. I turn my face, Uncle Barry's lifeless face, eyes closed as if he was peaceful. But his death could've been anything but peaceful. He was still injured, cuts all over his bare chest and legs, only his underwear remaining.

His chest was discoloured, and his arm obviously broken. I didn't even want to think about other injuries right now.

"What is it J'onn?" Diana whispers softly, unable to hide her own tears. I glance around quickly. Robin was in Batman's arms, I couldn't see the tears behind his mask but I could see him shaking gently, looking at me and Barry with worry and sadness on his features, as much as we could see it.

"I can hear something" He says and I could feel my heart jump. Roy loosens his hold slightly, a confused look spreading on his face before he looks at me with a worried expression. I glance at J'onn, who slowly approached Barry's body before placing a hand on his chest, before frowning.

"His temperature is high… normal for a speedster" He deducts, looking around to face me. "He is still alive"

"Alive?" I croak, taking a step forwards but Roy gently pulls me back. I frown, shaking my arm out of his hold to walk over to the table. Diana seems hesitant but does allow me to pass. She puts a hesitant hand on my shoulder and I let it stay there.

"I think they put him in a comatose state, his thoughts are weak." The martian continued.

"Link me up" I croak but he shakes his head.

"They are too weak" He states but I frown, yet don't complain. I was the only one who would be able to understand his thoughts right now. Speedster minds were the only minds Martians couldn't read voluntarily when we weren't interacting because our thoughts were too fast to comprehend.

When we were asleep, or just not speaking or bothering to pay attention to the slow world, they couldn't understand what we were saying, it was like talking to them at superspeed.

"Superman?" Martian Manhunter asks, gesturing to Barry's body. The Kryptonian understands, taking a step forwards before activating his X-ray eyes.

Almost seconds later he stops. "There's a strange fluid filling up his entire lungs, it's… it seems like.."

"Like what Superman?" Batman inquires and Superman turns around.

"It seems to be alive"

"There's living fluid in his lungs?" Hal questions, voice rising significantly. "I've heard of that, they use it to put patients under on Dominion." He continues and I hesitantly reach out for Barry's hand, much to my surprise, despite the previous statement of his temperature being normal, I was surprised by his temperature.

"Is he going to be alright?" I whisper, not daring myself to have too much hope right now.

"The fluid isn't harmful in a permanent way"

"Permanent?" I squeak and Hal turns around, looking at me with pity in his eyes, and yet there was relief.

"The longer someone uses it, the longer the body isn't used to surviving on its own, and the longer he will need to regain his strength." Hal explains, a slight worry seeping into his voice. "Dominion is advanced with surgeries, they usually don't last longer than 12 hours, I have no clue what happens when he wakes up.. how long he's been.."

When. When he wakes up. There was no hesitance in his voice at all, he was fully confident that he'd wake up. That makes one of us.

"We have to get him back to the watchtower, Lantern do you know how to extract this?" Batman spoke up and Hal nods, albeit hesitantly.

"I know how they do it, I've just never seen it be done" Hal answers honestly and I can feel tears jump in my eyes again. Wonder Woman tightens her hold on me, instead wrapping her arm around me and bringing me closer.

"Let's get him to the watchtower first" Batman spoke, nodding towards Superman. The alien seemed to understand, walking over to the table and snapping his restraints before carefully picking him up.

November 13th, 2011. 21:56

"Wally?" A female voice entered the room and I look up with tears still dried to my skin. It had been 2 hours since we got back already, and all this time I had been denied access to the operating room where they tried to save Barry's life. Even though Hal had assured me numerous times that he would wake up again.

I was still scared out of my mind for him.

"Aunt Iris" I whisper, sitting up a bit straighter. "Did something happen?" I ask. Iris looks around the living room of the watch tower, quickly gazing at Roy and Dick before looking at me again.

"He's awake" She says, a smile tugging at her lips. I immediately stand up, ignoring the surprised shout of Roy and zipping over to my aunt.

"How is he?" I speak, barely able to contain myself from speeding up my speech as well. Iris keeps smiling gently, no sadness in her eyes.

"He woke up 10 minutes ago, he's still very weak but he's okay" Iris says quickly and I felt something drop off my shoulders, a weight I had been carrying for so long. Uncle Barry was going to be alright. Iris wrapped one arm around my shoulder, tugging me along through the halls.

I almost smiled at the irony of a non-superhero carrying me around the watchtower but I didn't know to which room they had taken Uncle Barry. So I allowed Iris to direct me towards one of the medical wings in the spaceship, before stopping in front of one of the rooms. I took a breath as the door opened.

"Uncle Barry!" I cried out suddenly, zipping over to the medical bed that was in the middle of the room, my uncle laying on it and looking at me with weak but happy eyes.

"Kid" He croaked but didn't move. I don't hesitate, wrapping my arms around him as much as I could, burying my face into his chest. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face in big rivers, soaking up the blanket that was keeping Uncle Barry warm. I just cried, allowing every agonising moment of pressure to wash away.

Tears poured out of my eyes, pain and all the agonising responsibility I had taken upon myself over the last month.. all gone. But most importantly, I cried because Barry was back, my mentor, my uncle… my dad.

"Kid" Barry tried again and I whimper, shaking my head and refusing to let him go. "Wally" Barry said, a hint of laughter in his voice and after a few moments I reluctantly nodded, slowly raising myself again to look at him. He seemed.. tired, but despite everything also okay.

He had some cuts and bruises, and his arm was in a cast. I frown, looking at the material. Shouldn't he have healed by now?

"It's the fluid, they're stalling his metabolism" Iris says gently, gesturing to the arm. I look at Uncle Barry again, who nods slightly. I look at Iris again, who was looking at me with nothing but joy and I sigh, dragging a seat towards the bed and sitting down.

"How are you?" I ask in a whisper, not trusting my voice right now. Barry smiles again, shakily reaching for my hand. I grasp it immediately, squeezing the hand softly.

"I'm okay kid, really" He assures me but my expression doesn't change. "Hal said the fluids essentially stopped my body from doing anything, including healing. This is all from the day I was captured" He spoke in a weak voice, lifting his arm.

"What happened?" I whisper, glancing at Aunt Iris for a moment. She seemed to be just as curious as I was, sitting down on another chair, staring at her husband.

"They attacked me, targeted me when I was away from the team. They shot me with a beam and before I knew it I was in a cell." Barry continues in a whisper, voice and body still weak. "The beam .. weakened me and before I knew it I had a collar around my neck. I tried to fight them, but they broke my arm and knocked me out" He told me and I nod painfully.

Just the thought of anyone hurting Uncle Barry was unbearable, especially after the last few weeks of him being gone, presumed dead.

"When I woke up they had me chained to a table and they were inserting some kind of liquid. I don't remember much after that, just growing really tired and then nothing"

"They injected you with a special life liquid, you were essentially put in a coma" Iris explains and Barry nods slowly, probably already knowing this because Hal told him. "I'll let you two talk for a moment" Iris continues after a moment, looking at the both of us before standing up and walking out of the room.

Neither of us say anything, merely watching Iris as she walked out of the room before I turn my gaze to the ground again. There was a silence, that could almost be defined as awkward. But silences had rarely been awkward around us, not even when I was mad at him in the last few years that I had known him.

"Iris told me what you've done" Barry eventually breaks the silence and I frown, looking up. "You taking over the mantle of the Flash" He clarifies, but instead of taking the compliment as.. a compliment, I took it as a harsh blow to the face, reminding me of the past few weeks of torture.

"I tried Uncle Barry, I just… I couldn't do it" This time it was Barry's turn to frown.

"Wally what are you talking about?" He asks and I look up in surprise. "I'm proud of you for doing it, I'm glad you did. You put yourself last and protected the city when I couldn't"

"I got people hurt" I whisper and Barry smiled weakly.

"That's only part of the job kid" He whispers. "People will always get hurt… or killed" He adds and I wince, knowing that he was talking about the accident with the school. How he knew about that was beyond me though.

"But the people liked you, respected you" I retort, continuing before Barry could. "And don't say they did the same with me, they hated me." Barry's smile fades slightly and he looks at me with a slight sense of pity.

"Believe it or not Kid, they didn't like me at first either. They were hesitant, didn't trust a meta. And Iris told me about the backlash you received from the media" He stopped for a moment, regaining his breath. "But there are two major differences. The media is.. so different now than it used to be, everyone has camera's so they record every little mistake"

I don't say anything, just watching my Uncle.

"And you shouldn't forget that you just started as the Flash. Doesn't matter if you had experience as Kid. You put on the mantle of a founding member of the league, so shortly after I disappeared. You were bound to make mistakes, I did so as well when I started out, countless mistakes. But right now they are used to having the Flash around, they are used to him not screwing up-"

"Most of the time" I intercept and a smile appears on Barry's face again.

"Alright, most of the time I don't" He admits with a smile. "But kid, you're already so much better than I was when I started out, you've done a great job."

"Thanks Uncle B" I whisper, not stopping the tears from falling down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

November 14th, 2011. 20:15

"How does it feel to be finally home?" Iris asks softly as Clark walked out of their home. Barry looks up at Iris from the couch, probably still slightly embarrassed by having been carried by Superman, but shook his head slightly.

"It feels like I've only been gone for 2 days, but I know that's not true" He says, looking at me with a guilty look on his face. I shake my head, trying to ignore the sentence as much as possible.

"They could've told me you were coming home tonight instead of tomorrow. I may not be the Flash anymore but I was still planning on going on patrol" I scowl, glaring to no one in particular. "I would've asked Hal to cover or something" I continue and Barry chuckles slightly, reaching out for me.

He grasps my hand, his arm shaking as he does so. The shake only reminding me how painfully weak he still is from the almost month of being in a coma, and his metabolism not healing his injuries at super speed.

"That title doesn't define you kid, you don't need to be the 'Flash' to be as good as me. You're not just my sidekick, you're my partner, an equal"

"Right.. Kid Flash and Flash" I mumble and Barry barks out a laugh.

"You picked that name kid, don't forget that" He retorts and I roll my eyes, knowing he was right. "But seriously kid, Bruce showed me the video of the alien invasion, and analysed the data from the suit. You doubled your own speed record when you saved Iris from the Dominons, you're way faster than Superman right now.."

"Are you saying your disappearance was a good thing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Barry chuckles lightheartedly again, shaking his head.

"Not necessarily. But Bats and I theorised that you had some kind of mental block, that prevented you from going faster, from going as fast as me-"

"Are you saying I was as fast as you?" I intercept, but again, Barry shakes his head.

"Not quite, but you're getting dangerously close. But you're still young, the first teen speedster in the world. Anything could happen still" He tells me and I sigh, sitting down on the backside of the couch, feet close to Barry's legs.

"I wanted you to come back so badly Uncle Barry, you're like a dad to me. And I wasn't as good as you as the Flash" I mumble, not looking at him. "But at the same time.. after I saved Central, there was this kind of rush, I alone saved the city, people were looking at me. And for the first time they saw me as the Flash.."

I stop myself again, not daring to look at him. I could feel both Iris and Barry looking at me, but I still refused to look.

"You don't want to give up being the Flash" Barry deducts but I shake my head, finally looking at him.

"Not necessarily, it just felt .. right all of a sudden. I hated being the Flash at first, but-" I stop myself, not finding the right words for the situation. Barry sits up a bit more, looking at me with worried eyes.

"We can change your name if you want, we can get someone to create a new costume, something that isn't directly linked to me" But again, I shake my head, feeling irritation crawl through my entire being.

"I don't know what I want right now, it's just all so overwhelming right now."

"Why don't you go on patrol again? As the Flash, I will surely not be going out as him in 2 weeks according to Leslie, someone needs to fill in" Barry grins and I look at him, preparing to write it off as one of his stupid ideas again, but the more I thought about it, the more sense it started to make.

And the less reluctant I felt.

"But what about you?" I ask and Barry chuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight, when you get back I will be right here, and we can watch a movie or something" Barry said but I stayed silent, still looking at him. "Wally go, some fresh air will do you good" He chuckles, nudging me with his foot. I sigh, rolling my eyes and throwing my feet over the couch again.

Barry and I keep watching each other for a while before I nod, zipping upstairs to get my costume. A stupid grin, that was filled with pride, was plastered on Barry's face as I run back down. And he gives me another nod, as if he was telling me it was really okay to go on patrol on my own.

I wave at Aunt Iris for a second before following Barry's advice, and running out of the door.

Uncle Barry was right, it felt wonderful. The wind against my almost completely covered face, my hair not sticking out not being annoying anymore, feeling the ground beneath my feet disappear within milliseconds. Images blurring past me but still so clear to me. And going faster than I had ever gone before.

November 14th, 2011. 23:46

"You're on the news" Is the first thing I hear when I pick up the phone. I frown slightly at Dick's cheery voice, sitting upright a bit. Barry frowns at the sudden movement, looking at me.

"Turn on the news" I saw to him, and he reluctantly pauses the movie we were watching, switching to the news. Central City's Hero makes his first appearance after saving the city. Was written on the screen, showing a few pieces of footage of me as the Flash, most of them from this day.

There weren't a lot, because most of the time I was going too fast for the camera of course. But I also stopped numerous times to chat a bit, or help civilians without my superspeed when I tried avoid giving them whiplash. Barry grinned at me but I roll my eyes.

"That's all you wanted to mention?" I ask as I put the phone back against my ear again. A cackle resonated from the other side.

"Nah, I'm holding your bed hostage for the night, bats doesn't know by the way" He says, and I can almost hear him shrug at his own sentence.

"What have I told you about breaking and entering?" I mutter, running a hand through my hair with a chuckle.

"It's not breaking and entering when you have a key" He responds and I roll my eyes.

"It is when you steal the key" I say, shaking my head with an amused smile. "Whatever, just don't get grumpy when I wake you up"

"Me? Grumpy? Never" Dick laughs, lingering for a few more seconds before hanging up.

"Told ya it would cheer you up" Barry spoke as Dick hang up, gesturing to the screen. He wraps an arm around me again, bringing me closer. I shake my head with an amused smile on my face, leaning against him again.

"Just don't make me be the Flash ever again Uncle Barry" I whisper, closing my eyes for a moment. At the sentence, Barry tightens his hold on me. I'm sure he recognised what I was talking about. Don't make the the Flash again… don't die again.

"I won't kiddo" He says, kissing the top of my head. For once, I don't splutter in disgust, I lap it up like some starved dog. The attention I had not been given in the last month. Tension and stress that was still pulling slightly at me, but was slowly disappearing each second Barry was getting stronger.

December 4th, 2011. 19:39 Three weeks since the attack

"Ready kiddo?" Barry asks with a smile.

"Ready? I've been ready since the attack" I shot back, popping my knuckles for good measure.

"Remember that sentence when I beat you in a race kid" Barry shot back and I roll my eyes with an amused grin.

"Just don't write it off as you still recovering when I win" I say and Barry chuckles, looking at me for a second. I nod, crouching down and getting ready to take off. He nods as well, igniting a small piece of firework and throwing it on the ground. He gets ready as well, and when it explodes, we both take off.

The moment we take off I immediately forget it is a competition. I laugh out loud, feeling my heart swell with relief as I see Uncle Barry run next to me. It felt amazing running alone as the Flash, but it was lonely. Not even Jay was as fast as Uncle Barry, and the older he got, the faster he got tired and the slower he got.

Barry was the only one I could still rival with at the moment.

We ran, slowly increasing our speed the further away we got from America. We ran over the ocean, through Great Britain and passing Europe. And it felt amazing, it felt freeing. Barry looks at me, red cowl confronting me but I shake it off, nodding with a challenging look on my face.

We shot away, continuing to accelerate. A red and yellow blur shot through the countries, faster and faster, and it felt amazing. A blur of red and yellow, followed by yellow electricity. For a split-second I frown, but quickly deciding I really didn't care why I had different coloured lightning all of a sudden.

All that mattered was Barry being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, after so many months.. I finally finished this story. Thank you for sticking by for so long, love you all 3


End file.
